The Legend of Sword and Fairy 6
| producer= Luan Jing | director= Yao Zhuangxian | writer= | artist= | composer= Zeng Zhihao Wu Xinrui Zhou Zhihua | modes= Single-player | series= The Legend of Sword and Fairy | released = Microsoft Windows Xbox One, PlayStation 4 TBA }} The Legend of Sword and Fairy 6 is a role-playing game developed by the Softstar Technology (Beijing) Co.,Ltd. It is the eighth installment in The Legend of Sword and Fairy (or Chinese Paladin) video game series, preceded by Chinese Paladin 5 Prequel and its story is set years after the events of The Legend of Sword and Fairy 5. The game incorporates elements of wuxia, shenmo and fantasy. It is scheduled to released for Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Setting Legends say when the great ancient god Shennong was born, the Nine Founts were formed. These Founts are also called the Nine Wells of Heaven and Earth, and are sources of nourishment for living beings. Within the Nine Founts reside the world's most potent spiritual energies, and they serve as the foundations of the world's spiritual energy flow. The Nine Founts were born with Shennong, and were cultivated for countless years by him to gradually become the most important sources of life in the world. To the Nine Founts, all creatures were equal-no matter if they are beautiful beasts or vile pests, all beings share the lands under their nourishment. Because of the close connection between the Nine Founts and Shennong, the Founts were also referred to as Shennong's Nine Founts, and include: Zhao Dan, Han Sui, Re Hai, Wu Gou, Wu Hun, Chun Zi, Yan Bo, Du Zhang, and Long Tan. The Nine Founts nourished all, and the world was peaceful for a while, until the three races that occupied the lands, the Beasts, the Gods, and the Humans, grew to become selfish and began to engage in endless and ever-escalating conflicts, leading to a period of great turmoil. The Gods possessed extraordinary prowess, and gradually gained dominance in the conflicts. Shennong realized that with the inception of selfishness, the three races will be hard-pressed to share the lands in harmony any longer. Since the Nine Founts are essential to nourishing living beings, Shennong expended his divine powers to strengthen the Founts' protective wards to prevent them from being damaged in the three races' battles and afflicting all life, and took powerful worldly artifacts to create nine bracelets to serve as the keys to the Nine Founts. The War of the Three Races concluded in the Beasts' defeat at the hands of the allied forces of Humans and Gods. Chiyou led the Beasts into the Demon Realm, resulting in the separation of the three Realms of Men, Gods, and Demons. The Nine Founts were also scattered around different realms in this conflict, transforming in appearance and power according to their surrounding environments. After the great war, Shennong and the Nine Founts' keys disappeared. Time flowed on, and the legend of the Nine Founts was eventually forgotten... Reception The Legend of Sword and Fairy 6 received negative reviews from journalists and players. Reviewers praise game's plot and voice acting, but complain its optimization and details. MYHP also gave it a 6.5 out of 10, said the game "not so terrible in fact"; they called the game development standards and concepts obsolete. Further pointed out the game referenced many kinds of element, but lost its tradition. The game received widespread criticism in optimization problem. The game couldn't get 60fps even in high-priced configuration Inter Core i7 5960X with 4-way Nvidia GTX Titan X, has been derided as "Titanfall". References External links * Official website (Taiwan) * Official website (Mainland) * Official The Legend of Sword and Fairy website * Softstar's website * Official Chinese Paladin Online website Category:2015 video games Category:Chinese-language-only video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Single-player video games Category:Video games developed in the People's Republic of China Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games 6